


Archery

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb doesn't care that Jon is a bastard.





	

Title: Archery

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Ned Stark.

Summary: Robb doesn't care that Jon is a bastard.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You need to angle your hips more Jon." Robb whispered. Jon Snow, stopped raising his bow and arrow turning around to see his trueborn brother. Robb Stark smiled as he moved towards his baseborn brother, directly behind him.

Leaning closer Robb leaned into Jon's neck letting his breath fan over. "This way Snow." Robb breathed out. Jon whimpered as Robb gripped his hips moving his butt back against his growing groin. Robb rolled his hips slightly into Jon's butt letting his breath fan over his neck more.

"I would take you right here before them all. Would you like that to have my cock shoved into your tight ass. I would take you raw and rough. I would mount-"

"Robb!"

Jon snapped out of his daydream as he glanced following along with his brother to find their father. Ned Stark watched as Robb squeezed Jon's hips once more before taking a few steps back. He stood close enough to help or just casually touch his baseborn brother.

Ned Stark watched as Jon shot the arrow landing nearly perfect near the red dot. Jon's eyes bright as he turned towards Robb who received a tight hug. Turning Robb smirked at his father as his arm moved to rest on Jon's hips. Ned knew that he could never stop Robb if he truly wanted Jon but he could interfere for now.


End file.
